Wasteful
by NyappyCaramelCloud
Summary: Her love had confused me, I had no idea of what I was supposed to do with it. Tossing it carelessly to the side without thinking of the later made me the pathetic one. SasuSaku


**A/N:** This was just something I came up with at ten-thirty at night. Dunno where the idea came from. It's not the best thing in the world, I've written better. It's probably one of the shortest stories I've ever written. I kinda don't like it... T.T I think it's just too all over the place. And too dramatic. I seriously wrote this in about 20 minutes o.o Don't flame please. If you want to add some criticism go ahead. Just don't be an asshole about it.  
**Disclaimer:** Guess what? Don't own Naruto. If I did then readers all over the world would hate me because it would end something like this :)

_**Wasteful  
**Sasuke x Sakura_

Annoying.

That's all she was to me. The words that flowed freely and carelessly from peach lips never seemed to give me a break. Most of them time they were unthoughtful with a false sense of intelligence. Here and there I do remember hearing something of value slip from her lips, but they were forgotten in time. Most of her words were forgotten. I just remember the annoyance. The lack of value in the sounds I had to listen to sometimes. Just like every other fangirl - she was useless.

The realization of her pathetic existence became even clearer in front of my obsidian eyes when we ended up on the same squad. The unlikely trio that consisted of me, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki only slowed me down. Sakura was slow, only always looking at me. I was clear she had her mind set on everything besides the mission we were given to execute. Flirting was meaningless, no matter how hard she had tried. My interest would never focus to her. She was a pawn in my eyes. A pawn that could barely fight or prove any worth in battle.

Sometimes, anyway. She passed the Forest of Death, performed all her moves after quickly laying out a strategy in her mind when she finally decided to fight again. But after preliminaries she fell back into being useless. Always getting in the way, once again trying to flirt with me.

Her pink hair was such an ugly shade.

It still got me thinking. Got me thinking about that stupid rumor. The one that stated that I liked girls with long hair. Where this had come from, I never found out. She grew her hair long in hopes of attracting my attention. She worked hours on it a day to make it as nice as it was. She fretted about appearance, worried I'd reject her as a potential lover if she saw I didn't find her pretty enough. Even though it wasn't enough for her, I did notice. I noticed the length of the pink hair that cascaded to her lower back in thin pink strands. I noticed how when she ran her fingers through it, it was loose and appeared to be nice to the touch. I noticed her clear skin.

I'm saying I noticed. That means barely nothing.

What caught my attention, truly, was the strands of hair that littered the ground after the fight. It looked like she had given up appearance for the sake of the ones that tried to protect her that day. Me included, all though Rock Lee had done more for her than I. All the love he directed towards her was rejected and set to the side. All the love she handed to me was thrown away. She'd go after it and try again.  
Not once did she complain about my callous acts. She never seemed okay with it, but there was always something that probably told her; "_If you two are on the same team, it'll be alright."_

Selfishly, I didn't care about her feelings.

When I look back, I see how I had become thankful for her love. I needed it. I needed her love and Naruto's refusal to give up to me. The two of them kept me going forward. We walked in step with Kakashi-sensei shouting out commands. When that path split I heard Kakashi's voice less.

My feet were out of step.

I tripped.

She had always been there, giving me a shoulder to lean on a hand to hold. This time she wasn't. The air in front of me was void of her figure and her hand she always annoyingly offered to me. It was strange. Still I forced myself through. Forced myself to also forget the face that smiled at me in my dreams. Forced to forget the scene of her lying unconscious on the bench. I grew exhausted at the pain it made in my chest.

I had betrayed her. Tried to kill Naruto. Betrayed the village. Lost myself in goals I could never achieve.

Her love had confused me, I had no idea of what I was supposed to do with it. Tossing it carelessly to the side without thinking of the later made me the pathetic one.

-

Her body, mangled, torn - was wrapped in the claws of the demons of death while tears of diamonds stopped. Gruesome, covered in cakes of red her fragile body proved what love could do to someone. It hurt so bad it was numb. Spun so quickly there was no movement. Reality hissed so loudly in my ear I became deaf.

The termination of her life led me to one conclusion;

Sakura's love had become a waste.

As had mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for wasting your time. XD I've just been in such an angsty SasuSaku mood lately.  
Should this be rated 'M'?


End file.
